Research in the coming year will concern structure and function relationships in transfer RNAs during development in Bacillus subtilis. Two major areas of interest will be pursued: 1) a search for mutants with altered regulation of lysine biosynthesis and 2) characterization of the types of modified nucleosides found in B. subtilis tRNAs and investigation of how these change during development.